


The Five Giants

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Freeform, Gen, Hurt Danny Rand, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Luke Cage, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: In a Zootopia-like world, a divided city stands proudly. Cats and dogs separated by a massive, unmovable wall.In between Goldenfire, the region of dogs, and Silverwater, the region of cats, stands a small stretch of hollowed-out wall. Inside the wall, rats and foxes reign supreme.However, one new super-creature rules them all. A wolf by the name of Spider-Wolf lives in the shadows, his dark past and scarred body intimidating to any outsider's. This, combined with the god-like authority he holds, makes him a legend hidden by shadows.In Silverwater, tensions rise as the ridge between the rich and the poor grows ever larger. Ava Ayala, also know as White Tiger, feels alone and abandoned. Sam Alexander, known as Nova, is angered by his rich family's decisions.In Goldenfire, Luke Cage/Power Dog and Danny Rand/Iron Paw team up to try to stop a brutal civil war. What happens when all of their wishes bring them to Spider-Wolf?





	1. I Dreamed A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've been thinking about writing this for a long time now. Some things you should know are:
> 
> While cats, dogs, foxes, rats and wolves all have human minds and abilities, along with thumbs, they still have the bodies of animals. 
> 
> They walk on four legs, they have tails, they move and eat like animals, but they have a human society.
> 
> While these animals have evolved, the other animals stayed the same. The reason for this is unclear, mostly because this is a fucking fanfiction story written by a furry, don't look too much into it.
> 
> Ava Ayala is a broad-shouldered, large white she-cat with dark blue eyes and black tabby stripes.
> 
> Sam Alexander is a long-furred pure white Tom with yellow eyes and large ears.
> 
> Luke Cage and Danny Rand are both Labrador Retrievers. However, Danny is a golden lab with green-brown eyes, and Luke is a brown lab with orange-brown eyes.
> 
> Peter Parker is a small Gray Wolf, which is still pretty large, with green-brown eyes. (Believe it or not greenish-blueish-brownish eyes are incredibly common for adolescent wolves.)

The first thing Sam saw when he awoke was soft sunlight drifting through his golden curtains. 

Blinking his amber eyes, Sam stretched his back and laid back down. Purring softly, Sam curled up in his soft blankets.

His fluffy ears perked up as he heard his mother yowling his name. Sighing, he got to his paws.

Shaking his fur and stretching once more, Sam quickly set off towards his mother's voice. 

Bounding his way through his massive home, he reached his mother. She was staring out a stained-glass window, her beautiful dark amber eyes glinting in the sunlight.

Sitting by her side, Sam squinted his eyes. He could see the entirety of Silverwater from the window. Harsh July sun bore down relentlessly on the metal buildings, reflecting off of glass windows. 

"Your father and your brother are going to a meeting later today. I have to go out with Amber and Heather." His mother spoke softly.

"I know you're getting older, Sam. You want to explore and be alone, but could you please watch your siblings?" She turned her head to him with pleading eyes.

"You don't have to ask. I would always spend time with them." Sam vowed. Relief shone on her face as she nuzzled the top of Sam's head.

The peaceful moment was inturrupted by a sqealing sound. Suddenly, three energetic kittens came rushing towards them.

Sam went down in a ball of fur and fluff. Squaking, he collapsed under the three wriggling bodies. Gently clawing at his pelt and biting at his his ears, Sam had no choice but to stay still. 

Sighing, Sam waited patiently as his mother laughed, then herded the restless kittens off.

Immediately, the two larger kittens, Ash and David, began play wrestling. The smaller kit, Kristen, batted at Sam's swishing tail.

Grumbling, Sam got to his paws and tucked his tail near to his body. Turning to face Kristen, he gently batted at her ears.

"Hey, Sam!" She squealed. Her frost blue eyes locked with Sam's, and both cats purred. 

While Sam loved David and Ash, Kristen had a special place in his heart. Love and adoration beat through his chest as he gazed upon his little sister's calico pelt.

"Watcha doing today?" He asked politely.

"Slaying a dragon." She replied dryly.

"I'm hanging out with you, moron." She snapped, but it held no real heat.

"Sounds fun. I'm the best." Sam said cooly.

Kristen leapt to her too-big paws and stalked to the kitchen. Holding her head high, she stopped mid-stride.

A devilish smirk crossed her face as her whiskers twitched. Sam gulped. Her whiskers only twitched when she was amused, she was thinking really hard, she was lying, or she was planning something.

Knowing her, it was probably the latter.

"Sam's going to give us a back ride!" She yowled to the other kits.

Sam's eyes widened as his short protest was cut off by the sqealing of three kits. Somehow, he managed to stay upright. 

Grunting, Sam carefully stepped forward. After a few minutes, he managed to reach the kitchen, where he was met with laughter from his family.

"Well, would you look at that." His uncle purred as he walked forward. Plucking a kitten off of his back, Sam could see amusement in his orange eyes.

"Hank, help him, would you?" His grandmother called out as her whiskers twitched with amusement. His uncle's mate chuckled as he offered the kits another ride.

"I already did!" His uncle replied through a mouthful of fur. 

"I got the other ones!" Thomas, his uncle-in-law purred loudly as the kits scrambled onto his back.

Snorting in amusement, his grandmother brought over the food. A plate of luxurious cooked meat was placed on the table, the scent wafting through the air.

Drooling, Sam quickly grabbed his share and piled it onto his plate. Gobbling up his food, he listened as Ash asked Hank and Thomas to tell them about Goldenfire.

"Well, it's a place on the other side of the wall." Hank began.

"You should never, EVER go there. Even if you could find a way around the wall, it's much too dangerous for even the toughest cat to go in." Thomas said sternly. Hank nodded in agreement, his brown tabby fur bristling at the mention of it.

"It's filled with dogs. There's not a mouse, fish or songbird to be seen. It's no place for any cat." Hank continued.

"What's a 'dog'?" David asked.

Sam perked up at this. Although he heard mentions of dogs, he had never heard an actual description of them.

"Well... A dog is a large animal. They have many large teeth. Their claws are dull and unretractable. They have large, floppy ears and large paws. They're dumb, savage beasts." Hank explained.

"They may be dumb brutes, but they live in large packs. A pack of dogs can tear a cat apart within seconds. If you see one, run for a tree or high building. They can't climb." Thomas told the wide-eyed kits.

"After that, yowl as loud as you can. Screech that there's a dog, and try to alert a Civilian Guard. If you can, safely run away using only high points. Never, EVER fake a dog sighting. It is very serious and not to be taken lightly. Got it?" Hank hissed, his voice stern and eyes narrowed. 

"Got it." The kits nodded. 

After finishing up his meal, Sam started walking back to his room. However, he was inturrupted by his father's loud voice.

Following the sound, Sam poked his head into one of the many common rooms.

Immediately, Sam picked out his father's stocky frame, his older brother, and the Head of Council. 

Nicknamed 'Mayor', the Head of Council essentially ruled Silverwater. His pale brown pelt and cream underbelly were smooth and plump, showing off his high status and confident authority.

"Millton is an idiot who can't tell a vole from a shrew, we can't trust him to make that big of a desision!" His father hissed. His white fur was bristled, and his light blue eyes were narrowed.

"I agree, but what do you expect me to do? The only other candidate would be Stark, but he's too reckless." Mayor replied, his back straight and head high.

"What about Hamilton Ray? He's smart, cool, confident, and level-headed." His brother added in, his dark blue eyes shining in admiration.

"Ray? He could work." The Mayor mused to himself while his father shot a proud look at Sam's brother.

Shaking his head, Sam stalked back to his room. His thoughts whirled as he thought about what they were saying. Hamilton Ray was a known anti-dog activist. 

That was common, however Ray wanted to go one step farther and declare war on the canines. 

Sighing for the hundredth time, Sam slipped into his bed. Closing his eyes, Sam drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harsh sunlight burned Ava's shoulders as she stalked the streets. Her bristled, messy fur and scarred features gave off the appearance of a strong, witty cat that was not to be messed with.

Ava supposed that was true. After all, not every cat got accepted into the Civilian Guard.

Ava worked for months after her father died to secure a position, and last week her hard work finally paid off. 

The Civilian Gaurd was an official group of strong, healthy, brave cats who stalked the streets and prevented fights. They also helped with basic tasks, kept watch for trouble, and when the situation arose, they ran to alert the military or police.

Swiveling her ears, Ava lifted her scarred muzzel to scent the air. The scent of metal, smoke, meat, sweat, concrete and stone drifted into her nose.

Shaking her rough pelt, she smirked as her Civilian Guard collar jingled against her broad chest. 

Stopping only to sharpen her claws on a nearby designated sharpening tree, Ava scoured the city for half an hour.

Suddenly, a low snarl split the air. Not the kind of arguing friends, but the kind that signaled an upcoming fight. 

Turning her head, Ava quickly spotted a small crowd of gathered cats. Rushing forward, Ava manuvered her way through the group.

At the center, two toms hissed at each other with back arched and teeth bared. An older brown cat was hissing at a younger dark ginger cat. Both had their claws unsheathed, and both their tails were puffed up.

Shouldering her way in between the spitting cats, she hissed and shook her head. The two toms quickly moved apart, only to hiss at each other again.

"Alright, alright, break it up." Ava warned, her eyes narrowed and ears flattened.

"This flea-pelt was flirting with my mate!" The brown tom yowled as Ava pushed him aside.

"And I'd do it again, you mangy mouse-brain!" The other tom spat back.

Finally, Ava managed to get the two toms seperated. The dark ginger tom tom began to stalk off, grumbling.

"You'll regret the day you were born, you filthy dog!" The brown tom screeched.

Everyone froze. Gasps came from the crowd as the derogatory term echoed throughout the alley. The dark ginger tom turned and threw himself into the brown tom.

Yowls and snarls errupted from the fighting cats as Ava rushed forward. Prying the dark ginger tom off of the other cat, she threw him aside. Grabbing the other cat by his scruff, she hoisted him away from the other cat.

Both cats had a few notches in their ears and some scratches on their flank. Ava watched with a fierce gaze as both cats prodded off towards a medical building. 

Snorting, Ava turned to the now dispersing crowd. Pride filled her body as she realized that she just completed her first task.

Lifting her head up higher, Ava continued her patrol.

 


	2. Of Times Gone By

The first thing Danny heard when he awoke was the loud snoring of Luke. Perking up his ear, Danny smirked as he listened to his soft heartbeat.

A loud uproar outside disturbed the tranquility. Barking and howling filled the calm, early morning air. Sighing, Danny rolled his eyes.

Stumbling to his paws, Danny softly nudged Luke awake.

"Wh-what?" Luke nurtured.

"Trouble, like the air that stirs up the forest leaves. We must be careful and keep the leaves grounded."

Luke chuckled as he quickly got ready. Once set, he padded out of the small home and onto the crowded streets. 

There, a group of small dogs were cornering a large husky. The husky had her back to the wall, and an injured paw.

A German Shepherd tried to make his way to the Husky, but was held back by the hoard of agressive small dogs.

"Leave them alone." Danny ordered, his voice calm and confident. What seemed to be the leader of the small pack turned to him.

"Or what, big dog?" The small Chihuahua growled out, his sandy fur bristling.

"Or I'll make you." Danny replied calmly, his eyes locking with the small dog.

"Yeah? Good luck. You may be big, but you big dogs are just as bad as cats!" The Chihuahua spit out.

"We may be 'Just as bad as cats', but at least cats have more courage than you'll ever have." Danny growled. He seemed calm, but it was clear he was ready to fight if needed.

A harsh, rage-filled snarl filled the air as the other small dogs turned to Danny.

"You're outnumbered." The Chihuahua said smugly.

"That may be true, but just like a cat we'll send you running home whimpering and howling."

The smaller dog was about to reply, but froze.

"We?" The Chihuahua asked, before a loud bark rang out from the top of the street. 

Luke came sprinting over to stand side-by-side with Danny. Two more dogs followed suit. Quickly, the smaller dogs were overhwhelmed and fell back.

Turning to the other dogs, Danny addressed the group.

"Jessica. Matt." He greeted to the other two dogs as he walked by.

"Hey there. My name's Danny, and this is Luke. Don't let his big muscles and sharp teeth fool you, he's a gentle giant." Danny cooed out to the injured Husky. She was currently being tensed to by the German Shepherd.

"Hey. My name's Laila, and this is my best friend Mike." The husky, Laila, greeted.

"It's nice to meet you. Will you two be alright?" Luke asked, his voice polite.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Those guys are small, but they sure are mean." Mike said as he placed bandages onto Laila's wounds.

"Tell me about it." Luke nurtured as he stretched out a sprained leg.

"Good. We have a place here, drop by if you two ever need help." Danny said as quickly grabbed a card from Matt.

"Thank you so much!" Mike said as he helped Laila to her paws. Stumbling away, the two glanced back once.

"Well, that was interesting." Luke sighed.

"Agreed. Unfortunately, it will just keep getting worse. The words of the fox will stirr up the peace of the hen."

Luke barked out a laugh, and lifted his tail.

"You and your cryptic fortune cookie secrets." Luke said as the two dogs walked away.

 

 

 


	3. Where Hope Was High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I was young and unafraid,
> 
> Where dreams were made, used and wasted
> 
> But the tigers come at night,
> 
> With their voices soft as thunder
> 
> As they tear your hope apart,
> 
> As they turn your dream to sha-a-a-ame."

Wolf twitched and writhed in his bed. His eyes drooped and his body ached for sleep, but his mind did not let it.

Night like these were the worst for Wolf.

Nights where the moon was new and the stars were blotted out. Nights where jaded memories played in the back of his skull, close, but never really there. 

Nights where the echoes of a life long gone by resonate; where figures from his shattered past can be seen.

Nights where fire and brimstone settle into his skin and eat him alive, threatening to break through the shadowy walls he built himself.

Nights where phantom pains ghosted over his body, where he could hear the screams of his past self.

If asked, Wolf would describe himself as fire. After all, it seemed most fitting.

Smoke flowed through his viens, choking out anything it comes in contact with. 

_You're drowning, you're drowning and nobody's there to rescue you, because you brought this upon yourself. There's a reason your choking on your own lungs._

Fire blazed in his mind, igniting thoughts and emotions he had thought he'd laid to rest.

Magma and Lava stirred his soul, burning anyone who he got too close to. Trust him, he knows. After all, the charred, withered skeletons were proof.

_Don't let anybody close. You are King Midas, but instead of gold, everything you touch turns to bone._

To anybody, including himself, Wolf was fire. In all aspects, he was a phoenix. Rising from the ashes of his old life, igniting the flames of his new one.

But to anybody looking close enough, to anybody who really cared, it was obvious that Wolf was Static.

_Everything was numb. Wolf was drowning in his own smoke and burning in his own fire. The static took everything Wolf had left and consumed it. It swept through his heart, his mind, his body and his soul, leaving nothing but hollow shadows._

You could see it in his clouded eyes. The way he gazed wistfully off into the distance. The way he carried himself, in the manner of a child who has gone through and seen far too much. 

You could see it when he tried to sleep on nights like these. Where he was haunted by his own screams of agony. Where he dreampt of fire, blood, metal, stone and wire. Where he dreampt of hopelessness, despair, grief, tragedy, imprisonment, rage, guilt, disease, and death.

Gasping, Wolf felt warm tears race down his face, dripping from his muzzle and onto the floor. Sitting up, Wolf curled his tail around himself and huddled in a corner.

It was nights like these where Wolf felt the irresistible instinct to howl. To howl, bark, chase, hunt, eat, sleep, and  _howl._

Leaping up, Wolf raced out of his room, barely sparing the other inhabitants of the cold stone labyrinth a glance.

Clambering gracefully up the stone steps, Wolf emerged from the wall and into the fresh air.

Climbing further, Wolf reached the top of the wall.

_Wolf Star Peak. The closest you can get to the Great Wolf Star._

Of course, the others didn't call it that.

The Rats called it the Glittering Star. Rats in need would pray to the star to receive wealth and good luck.

The Foxes called it Slyterhulf's Star, named after their Favorite God, Slyterhulf. Foxes would dedicate a day each year to celebrate the god of slyness.

The Dogs called it the Moon Star, because of its position near the moon. The Cats called it the Sun Star, because it shined brightly, like a baby star.

But to Wolf, and to Wolf only, it was the Wolf Star. It called him to a place unknown, far, far away.

The star flickered, seemingly beckoning Wolf to join it in its beautiful dance.

Closing his eyes, Wolf sat and lifted his muzzle to the sky. Taking a deep breath, Wolf began to howl.

To anybody else, the howl was hauntingly poetic. An eerie song, strikingly beautiful and captivating. It is said that those who hear it, fall into a deep trance until hours after it's over.

Yet, it was still just a howl. A long noise, that no matter how beautiful, was just noise.

To Wolf, it was different. Each pitch held a word, each tone held a message. Every howl had meaning. This time, Wolf just sang.

Wolf didn't know what he was singing, but he sang with all he could.

_"I dreamed a dream,_

_Of times gone by_

_Where hope was high,_

_And life worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving."_

Wolf paused to breathe, but he never opened his eyes or took his mind out of the song.

_"When I was young and unafraid,_

_Where dreams were made, used and wasted_

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart,_

_As they turn your dream to sha-a-a-ame."_

Every atom in Wolf's body hummed along, each muscle buzzed with energy. Each drop of blood called for the star, and every single bit of him sang with him.

_"And still I dream,_

_he'll come to me_

_And we can live our years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather."_

Stretching his body, Wolf called as loud and as deep as he could.

_"I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I live in_

_So different now,_

_From what it seemed_

_Our life has killed the dream_

_I dream."_

Wolf let the last syllables hang in the cool night air. Opening his eyes, Wolf sighed as he felt the energy and emotion in his body escape.

Smiling, Wolf turned and headed down to his room, unaware of the patrolling Civilian Guard who heard him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from a short video called 'An Animal's Life.' Go check it out, it features amazing artistic and musical talents.


End file.
